Let's Hunt!
by randomtuna13
Summary: Primrose Everdeen sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Katniss. Maka, wajarlah jika suatu hari, timbul keinginannya untuk membantu Katniss dengan ikut berburu di hutan. Tapi, berburu tidak selamanya soal binatang lho.. #UntukEducationalFanfictionChallenge


**LET'S HUNT!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games and any characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Desktop Wallpaper

 **Warning :**

Semi!AR, OOC

 **Note :**

Untuk Educational Fanfiction Challenge

 **Summary :**

Primrose Everdeen sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Katniss. Maka, wajarlah jika suatu hari, timbul keinginannya untuk membantu Katniss dengan ikut berburu di hutan.

Tapi, berburu tidak selamanya soal binatang lho..

* * *

 **LET'S HUNT!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang menalikan tali sepatu botku, saat sosok mungil Prim mengintip dari balik pintu. Setahuku, Prim selalu menemani kambingnya, Lady, untuk merumput pada jam-jam segini. Tapi, tampaknya ia tidak melakukan hal itu, melihat bahwa Prim masih berusaha tersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Keluarlah, Prim." Kataku sambil melirik Prim. Prim keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan malu-malu. "Kenapa kau mengintipku?"

Prim berdehem. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik punggung. Sebagai kakaknya, aku jelas mengenali kegelisahan itu. Prim pasti ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Aku bisa membawakannya sepulang dari hutan."

Prim menggeleng. Ia menyahut dengan suara lirih. "Umm.. Katniss, aku ingin ikut."

Aku yang sedang mengenakan jaket berburuku terkejut. Mengira aku salah dengar. "Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Katniss." Prim menunduk. "Aku ingin belajar berburu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa heranku. Prim? Di hutan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya tidak, karena kemudian Prim mengangkat kepala dan memandangku dengan tatapan memohon. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku luluh, jika ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi.

Prim mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya! Aku ingin bisa membantumu, Katniss."

Ada sentuhan rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhku. Prim ingin ikut denganku untuk berburu karena ia ingin membantuku. Aku selalu sayang pada Prim dan apapun yang kulakukan adalah karena Prim. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengira bahwa Prim punya keinginan untuk membantuku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan bahwa Prim akan menemaniku ke hutan, karena ia bukan aku. Kini, tiba-tiba saja dadaku sesak oleh perasaan haru.

Aku menelan ludah, berharap suaraku yang emosional tidak kentara. Kusunggingkan senyumku pada Prim. "Ayo, ambil jaketmu. Kita akan belajar berburu hari ini."

.

.

.

.

Hutan adalah definisi lain dari duniaku. Jika ada satu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dariku, maka itu adalah alam hijau ini. Hutan menjadi bagian dari hidupku sejak Ayahku masih ada. Aku mewarisi darah Ayahku. Dia juga akrab dengan alam liar. Jika hari libur tiba, Ayahku akan mengajakku mengelilingi hutan dan berbagi ilmu tentang apa saja yang ia ketahui. Jika Ayahku tidak melakukan semua itu, mungkin aku dan Prim sudah berakhir di rumah komunitas saat Ibuku depresi dulu.

Aku melanjutkan 'kehidupan'ku di hutan dengan Gale. Dia sahabat sekaligus partner berburuku. Gale juga memiliki ilmunya sendiri. Ia pandai berurusan dengan binatang, dan aku lumayan bisa berurusan dengan tumbuhan. Kami saling berbagi ilmu. Dan kami berbagi hutan. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku sengaja memutuskan ingin mengeksplorasi hutan bersama Prim tanpa Gale. Tidak apalah, semenjak aku kenal hutan, aku memang kekurangan waktu berkualitas dengan adikku.

"Aku ingin belajar memanah!" Prim menarik tanganku begitu kami memasuki hutan cukup dalam. Aku mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Belum, Prim. Sebelum kita belajar berburu dengan alat, kita harus belajar berburu dengan tangan kosong dulu."

"Tangan kosong?"

Aku memang sengaja tidak membawa busur dan panahku hari ini. Kejadian ini mengingatkanku akan kenangan masa kecilku. Dulu, saat aku seumuran Prim, Ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang hampir sama saat aku merengek minta diajari memanah. Kini aku menggantikan posisinya dan berharap bisa mewariskan ilmunya kepada Prim.

"Ya. Kita akan mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan untuk dimakan."

Prim mencibir. "Untuk apa?"

Aku mencubit hidungnya. Dulu, aku juga meremehkan hal itu. "Karena kau perlu sayuran, bebek."

Prim mengangguk bersemangat.

"Nah, sebelum kita mulai mencari tumbuh-tumbuhannya, kau harus mengingat ini, Prim. Pertama, kau harus yakin bahwa tumbuhan yang kau temukan aman untuk dimakan. Jika kau tidak yakin, sebaiknya jangan ambil resiko. Kedua, jangan pernah mencoba mengambil tumbuhan yang sepertinya berjamur atau berlendir atau kelihatannya mencurigakan dan tidak aman. Ketiga, jangan tergoda untuk mengambil tanaman yang berbulu atau berduri, meski buahnya tampak lezat. Ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau tertusuk mawar 'kan, Primrose?"

Prim nyengir. Adikku pernah tanpa sengaja menggenggam batang mawar dan membuat telapak tangannya berdarah. Waktu itu aku menggodanya dengan berkata bahwa seharusnya mawar tidak membuat Primrose luka, mengingat Primrose sendiri adalah nama dari sejenis mawar. Prim yang sedang terisak karena takut melihat darahnya sendiri, langsung berhenti menangis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, tumbuhan itu aman dimakan atau tidak, Katniss?"

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Dad pernah mengajariku beberapa hal, Prim. Dan ada cara untuk mengetes apakah makanan itu aman untuk dimakan atau tidak."

Prim bersemangat untuk menyelaku, tapi aku mendelik padanya. "Tapi.. selama aku masih bisa menemanimu untuk berburu, kau belum perlu mengetahuinya. Selain itu, butuh 24 jam untuk mengetes apakah tumbuhan itu aman dimakan. Kau ingin berburu hari ini 'kan?"

Prim mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ayo, bebek." Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengamati hutan. Aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa ketidaksabaran yang dikarenakan perut lapar bisa berakibat buruk. Aku menunjuk semak-semak dengan buah beri berwarna ungu kehitaman untuk memperingatkan Prim.

"Lihat itu Prim? Itu _Belladona_. Kau tidak boleh memakan buah beri itu. Kau hanya boleh memakan buah beri jika kau yakin buah itu sesuai dengan ciri-ciri buah beri yang tidak beracun."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Prim tampak tertarik sekaligus ngeri.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tidak jauh dari semak beri beracun itu, aku menemukan semak Blackberry.

"Nah, kalau yang itu _Blackberry._ Sekilas kau hampir tidak bisa membedakannya dari beri beracun tadi. Itulah kenapa kau harus jeli ketika melihat tanaman-tanaman di Hutan. Nah, kalau jenis ini kau bisa memakannya. Lihat tumbuhannya? Ranting-rantingnya berwarna kemerahan dan ada durinya. Mirip tumbuhan mawar 'kan? Sedangkan daunnya lebar dan mirip daun _mint._ "

Prim mengamati semak itu dengan serius.

"Dan perhatikan, Prim. Ada bunga putih dengan lima putik di sini. Kau pasti bisa mengenalinya. Jika kau menemukan semak ini, kau boleh memakan buahnya. Rasanya manis dan sedikit asam, kau pasti suka."

Prim mengangguk-angguk dan memetik segerombol buah yang ranum. Ia mengigit ujungnya. Matanya berbinar, kemudian dilahapnya segerombol buah itu sekaligus. Membuat bibirnya belepotan. Prim menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

Aku menyibak semak-semak Blackberryitu dan menemukan apa yang kucari. "Sini, Prim."

Ada tumbuhan daun-daunan yang tersembunyi di balik semak Blackberry ini.

"Ini _Kudzu,_ Prim. Biasanya setiap kali kau menemukan semak Blackberry ada tumbuhan ini juga."

Prim memetik sehelai daunnya dan mengamatinya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat daun ini."

"Tentu saja." Aku memetik beberapa gerombol daun dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Ini tanaman obat. Jika kau pusing atau tidak enak badan, Mom pasti memberimu rebusan daun ini. Tapi, kau juga bisa kok memakannya mentah-mentah."

Prim nampak gembira. "Ah! Sekarang aku tahu namanya."

Aku tersenyum. "Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

.

.

.

.

Ketika kami tengah menyusuri hutan, Prim tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi hutan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Prim begitu tertarik dengan tempat yang dikelilingi pohon ini. Prim lebih ke tipe Ibuku yang orang rumahan. Prim lebih sering membantu Ibuku di apotik. Ia jarang keluar rumah kecuali untuk sekolah dan mengurus kambingnya.

Tapi kini aku melihat bahwa Prim memiliki antusiasme yang besar. Ia memang selalu ingin tahu. Dan untunglah aku bisa mengarahkan keingintahuannya ke hal-hal yang positif.

Prim mendadak berhenti dan membungkuk untuk memungut sesuatu. Aku mengamatinya dengan heran. "Ada apa, Prim?"

"Lihat, Katniss. Ini _Clover_ empat daun. Kata Rory, kau bisa mendapat keberuntungan jika menemukan Clover empat daun."

Aku tertawa. Aku meraup beberapa Clover atau daun semanggi itu sekaligus. "Wah, benarkah? Tapi kau memang beruntung jika menemukan Clover. Daun ini 'kan bisa dimakan juga, Prim."

Prim membulatkan mata. "Yang benar?"

Aku mengangguk. Prim langsung meraup sebanyak mungkin Clover yang bisa ditampung tangan mungilnya. Ia mengangsurkan tangannya.

"Ini, Katniss! Aku akan mencoba memakannya di rumah. Aku pasti akan mendapat keberuntungan."

Aku kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan. Hutan ini memiliki kontur tanah yang tidak rata. Semakin ke Utara, jalannya semakin berbatu dan agak menanjak. Pohon-pohonnya semakin rapat, membuat sinar matahari yang menerobos daun-daunnya terasa seperti lampu sorot. Aku melihat ke segala arah dan saat menemukan apa yang kucari, kutepuk tangan Prim yang mencengkram jaketku.

"Nah, berhenti."

Prim menghentikan langkahnya. Ia celingukan mencari petunjuk tanaman apa lagi yang bisa dimakan. Aku menunjuk batu-batu yang tertumpuk di satu sisi dan menyerupai dinding. Hampir sebagian besar permukaannya tertutup tanaman dengan daun-daun mungil berwarna hijau. Prim memandangku dengan bingung.

"Apa itu?"

Aku mengambil selapisan tumbuhan itu dan mendekatkannya pada Prim. "Ini namanya Lumut Hati, Prim. Agak berbeda dengan lumut yang biasa kau temui. Itulah yang menjadikan Lumut Hati gampang dibedakan. Jika kau meraba lumut biasa, seperti ini—" Kutarik tangan Prim dan menyentuhkannya ke selapisan lumut. "—rasanya seperti beludru 'kan? Halus."

Prim mengangguk. Aku melanjutkan dan menarik tangannya untuk membandingkan permukaan selapisan Lumut Hati. "Terasa berbeda dengan Lumut Hati 'kan? Permukaannya tidak sehalus lumut tadi. Nah, kau juga bisa memakan Lumut Hati, Prim."

Aku memanen cukup banyak Lumut Hati dibantu Prim. Ia berkomentar, "Wah, tidak kusangka kalau lumut juga bisa dimakan."

.

.

.

.

Aku tanpa sengaja menumbukkan pandanganku pada seekor kelinci yang tergantung di hadapanku. Prim tidak melihatnya. Ia sibuk mengamati tumbuh-tumbuhan. Dilihat dari caranya tergantung, aku tidak ragu lagi bahwa itu ada jerat yang kupasang bersama Gale kemarin. Aku belum bisa mengajari Prim cara memakai jerat atau memanah hewan. Adikku orang yang sensitif dan penyayang binatang. Ia bisa histeris jika melihat kelinci yang terjerat itu.

"Lewat sini, Prim." Sengaja, kubelokkan Prim ke arah yang tidak kupasangi jerat. Jerat Gale selalu berhasil mengenai binatang. Lebih baik tidak mengambil resiko pelajaranku dengan Prim terputus.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh. Sepanjang kiri kanan kami hanyalah pohon pinus dan beberapa pohon besar lain yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Aku dan Prim begitu terbiasa dengan pohon pinus sehingga aku tidak berhenti untuk sekedar menjelaskan. Lagipula, keluarga kami sudah terbiasa menyeduh teh daun pinus. Atau mengorek kulit pohonnya jika kami benar-benar tidak punya makanan.

"Katniss, apa Gale yang mengajarkanmu semua ini?" tanya Prim tiba-tiba saat aku menyibakkan ranting-ranting yang menutupi jalan. Tangan terhenti di udara karena kaget.

"Ya, Prim. Gale yang mengajariku semua itu." Jawabku. Entah mengapa aku berbohong. Tapi rasanya aku tidak siap mengatakan pada Prim bahwa Ayah kamilah yang mengajariku. Entah bagaimana aku memiliki firasat kalau Prim tidak akan bisa mencerna penjelasanku nanti.

"Wah, lihat, Katniss! Ada danau!"

Aku langsung teralihkan begitu Prim berteriak. Dengan bersemangat, ditariknya aku berjalan mendekati danau. Aku hampir lupa bahwa aku berjalan menuju danau. Danau itu adalah danau rahasia yang ditunjukkan Ayah saat aku masih kecil. Tempat rahasiaku untuk melarikan diri. Bahkan Gale tidak mengetahui tempat ini.

Aku masih ingat ketika Ayah mengajariku berenang, menyelam, bersalto dan mengayuhkan kaki. Ketika itu, rasanya hidup sangat damai hanya dengan mengapung telentang di air dan memandangi langit biru.

Setelah berenang, biasanya kami akan mengumpul bahan makanan yang ada di sekitar danau. Kemudian memasak dan memakannya di sebuah rumah tua di ujung danau. Tempat itu hanya terdiri atas 1 kamar dengan luas empat meter persegi. Cukuplah untuk menghangatkan diri dan mengisi perut.

"Katniss, ayo berenang!" Primrose menandak-nandak, masih menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku. Aku hampir bisa membayangkan diriku seumuran dia dan sangat antusias saat pertama kali melihat danau.

"Aku tidak heran bebek begitu gembira saat melihat air." Godaku. Prim mengacuhkanku dan malah mencopot jaket serta sepatu bot tuanya. Karena aku tidak memberikan peringatan apapun, ia langsung saja menghampiri tepian danau.

"Airnya dingin!" serunya bahagia saat separuh kakinya tercelup dalam danau. Ia tidak peduli gaunnya basah. Malah, kurasa Prim tidak peduli jika ia berenang dengan gaunnya lengkap. Mirip aku. Sebelum ia mencelupkan seluruh badannya, aku berlari dan menangkap tangannya.

"Eits.. jangan terlalu ke tengah, Prim." Peringatku. Prim nyengir sebagai balasan. Ia sungguh-sungguh berenang tanpa melepas gaunnya.

Prim benar-benar bahagia dalam air. Membuatku tidak menyesal telah menunjukkan hutan dan danau ini padanya. Adikku berkali-kali menggerakkan tangannya dengan canggung di air. Bak mandi di rumah kami tidak bisa dimasuki anak berumur lebih dari dua tahun, jadi otomatis kami tidak punya kesempatan belajar berenang di rumah. Kumanfaatkan waktu ini, untuk mengajarkan Prim sedikit gaya berenang walaupun pengetahuanku soal itu sungguh terbatas.

"Gerakkan kami belakangmu, Prim," seruku dari tepian danau. "Ayunkan lenganmu seperti ini."

Prim mengamatiku sejenak dan langsung menguasainya. Ia benar-benar bebek. Cengiran lebar tercetak di wajahnya, saat Prim melakukan gerakan memutar. Aku tertawa memujinya.

Prim menikmati air danau sampai ia kelelahan dan akhirnya menepi menghampiriku. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia menunjuk tumbuhan-tumbuhan di tepi danau. "Katniss, apa di danau ini tidak ada yang bisa dimakan?"

Aku langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja ada, Prim."

.

.

.

.

"Sungguh? Yang mana?"

Aku menunjuk segerombol tanaman mirip ilalang dengan sebuah bonggol di ujungnya yang tumbuh tepat di dekat tempatku duduk. "Itu namanya _Cattail._ "

"Hah? _Cattail—_ ekor kucing?"

Aku tertawa. "Iya, _Cattail_. Tapi bukan ekor kucing. Tanaman ini cuma tumbuh di tepi danau atau sungai. Hampir semua bagian tumbuhannya bisa dimakan."

Aku mencabut sebatang _Cattail_ sebagai contoh. "Lihat, umbinya bisa dimakan asalkan kau membersihkan lumpurnya dulu. Yang seperti bonggol ini adalah bunganya. Kau juga bisa memakannya."

"Pecahkan seperti ini." Aku membelah bunga Cattail. "Bunga ini rasanya mirip biji jagung. Lebih enak kalau kau memakan bunganya yang masih muda."

Kemudian, aku mengupas kulit batang dekat tunasnya hingga sampai pada bagian yang terlihat lebih putih. "Ini bagian yang paling enak. Kau bisa memakannya mentah-mentah atau merebusnya."

Prim mengangguk-angguk. Dan seperti sebelumnya, dia langsung bersemangat mencabuti sebanyak mungkin Cattail. Aku sampai harus memperingatinya karena ia bisa menghabisi populasi Cattail di danau ini. Dengan malu-malu, Prim menyodorkan hasil 'panen'-nya untuk kusimpan.

"Masih ada lagi, Katniss?"

Aku mengamati sekelilingku dan melihat segerombolan tanaman yang mengambang di ujung danau. "Itu bakung, Prim."

Prim menyipitkan mata. "Mana?"

Kutunjuk tanaman mirip sejenis lili air di sana. Daunnya yang hijau dan lebar menopang kuncup-kuncup berwarna oranye muda. Prim mengikuti arah tanganku dan menyipitkan mata mencoba lebih jelas. "Mirip teratai, aku pernah lihat gambarnya di buku pelajaran."

"Ya, Prim. Itu namanya Bakung. Kuncup bunganya sangat enak. Umbinya juga bisa dimakan."

Prim memalingkan wajah dan menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku langsung mencubit pelan pipinya."Tapi, kita tidak akan mengambilnya. Tas kita sudah penuh."

Prim terkikik. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang dan makan 'hasil buruan' kita hari ini!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lembab dengan sayang.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

"Katniss! Aku melihat kelinci!" seru Prim, membuatku langsung meraih punggung sebelum aku sadar aku tidak membawa senjata. Kebiasaan dan refleks.

"Kelincinya lucu! Ayo kita kejar!"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Prim sudah berlari. Aku segera mengejarnya. Sungguh berbahaya berkeliaran di dalam hutan. Dan Prim berlari ke arah yang salah. Ke arah jerat yang kupasang bersama Gale.

Prim terduduk di tanah. Kaki kelinci dengan bulu putih dan coklat itu terjerat dan tergantung di sekitar 3 meter dari tanah. Bisa kuduga, Prim langsung ketakutan dan menangis. Ia mencoba meraih si kelinci tapi dia terlalu pendek dan akhirnya terjatuh karena usahanya melompat-lompat.

"Katniss!" serunya saat aku muncul dan berlutut di sebelahnya. "Tolong, selamatkan kelinci itu! Kasihan!"

Aku mengelus kepala berambut pirang Prim, mencoba menenangkannya. Adikku masih terisak-isak. "Sudah, Prim. Jangan menangis. Aku akan menurunkannya."

Semenit kemudian, Prim sudah mengelus kelinci malang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mencoba meyakinkan si kelinci bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja. Ketika ia mulai merengek agar kami bisa memelihara kelinci itu, aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Prim sudah punya Buttercup dan Lady. Akhirnya, Prim melepas kelinci itu ke arah yang sudah kupastikan bebas jebakan penjerat.

"Nah, Prim. Kau beruntung hanya bertemu kelinci. Di hutan ini tidak hanya ada kelinci. Jangan gegabah menyusuri hutan, kau bisa tersesat. Jangan lari ke sembarang arah hanya untuk mengejar kelinci." Aku menasehatinya. Prim mengangguk dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkilauan karena air mata. Aku memeluknya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau berburu binatang. Lebih menyenangkan berburu tumbuh-tumbuhan." Kata Prim pelan.

"Berburu tidak selamanya soal binatang 'kan, Prim?" Aku mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas. "Sudah. Ayo, pulang. Jangan tergoda kelinci lagi."

"Baik, kapten!" Prim menirukan gaya Penjaga Perdamaian. Aku tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Index :

\- Belladona _(Atropa belladonna / Deadly Nightshade )_

\- Blackberries _(_ _Rubus fruticosus)_

\- Kudzu _(Pueraria lobata)_

\- Clover / Daun Semanggi _(Trifolium sp.)_

\- Lumut Hati _(Ricciocarpus sp.)  
_

\- Pinus _(Pinus)_

\- Cattail _(Typha sp.)_

\- Bakung _(Lilium regale )_

 _._

 _._

Referensi :

\- Novel Hunger Games dan Catching Fire

\- wikipedia com

\- wilderness-survival com

\- artofmanliness com

\- henzr blogspot com _  
_

\- wakingtimes com

\- travel detik com

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N :**

BUANZZZAAAAAIIII!

Huwaah, akhirnya challenge ini selesai juga o

Challenge yang sangat menguras tenaga OwO

Aku berasa balik jadi anak sekolah yang browsing malem-malem nyari tugas biologi =w=

Tapi seru banget ngerjain fic ini. Ini mungkin fic paling berbobot yang pernah aku bikin :''3 muehehe

Makasih untuk sang penyelenggara event yang udah ngadain event keren ini :')

Ternyata, nggak cuma readers yang belajar, authorpun jadi ikutan belajar ^^/

Pokoknya aku sudah berusaha nyari referensi yang sebaik-baiknya. Dan karena ini edukasi, maka aku nggak nyantumin tanaman yang mungkin nggak ada di dunia kita (seperti umbi Katniss atau beri Nightlock). Plus, beberapa settingnya aku modifikasi agar pas sama plot yang aku punya.

Btw, RnR? (9'-')9


End file.
